Piyama Kembaran
by malezin
Summary: Hi. ada yang pernah liat ff ini /? ya ff ini gua re-publish kekeke maaf ya yg udah review,fav,follows, jadinya ilang (?) oke summarynya gini aja dulu wkwk. [CH 1 Update]
1. Prolog

**Prolog :**

" **PIYAMA KEMBARAN "**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : All member BTS , mereka milik orangtua masing masing , A.R.M.Y , dan BigHit ent.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance lil bit fantasy (maybe) kekeke**

 **Length : Chaptered ( kayak nya kalo dibuat oneshoot kepanjangan dah wkwk terus gua udah greget pen publish ff ini hehe )**

 **Cast**

 **:**

 **Jungkook aka Jeon Jeongguk**

 **V aka Kim Taehyung**

 **Jimin aka Park Jimin**

 **Suga aka Min Yoongi**

 **Jhope aka Jung Hoseok**

 **Namjoon aka Kim Namjoon**

 **Seokjin aka Kim Seokjin**

.

.

 **WARNING : This is YAOI Story . DLDR!**

 **.BAHASA NON-BAKU. AU(?).**

 **AUTHORNEWBIE.**

 **AUTHORSARAP.**

* * *

 **Legenda Jepang zaman dahulu tentang**

" **PIYAMA KEMBARAN "**

 **Sepasang kekasih yang bertemu setiap 7 menit sebelum pukul 00:00**

 **Dengan cara yang bisa dibilang unik** **ato mungkin ajaib /?** **.**

 **Dimulai dengan seseorang bernama Jeon Jeongguk yang lebih suka dengan panggilan akrab Jungkook / Kookie / Bunnie /?**

 **Siswa emas yang terkenal karna bakat,kecerdasan,materi,dan tentu saja fisik yg hampir sempurna hahaha lalu ketangguhan nya dalam beladiri Taekwondo di sebuah sekolah terkenal se-Korea.**

 **Jungkook naksir dengan seorang kapten(?) taekwondo sebut saja Bantet (ditendang jimin/gak** **.** **)**

 **Aka Park Jimin yang lumayan(?) populer dikalangan sekolah dilihat dari fisik yg bisa membuat siapa saja histeris baik itu yeoja ato** **namja** **mari kita sebut para uke yg haus akan seme bhak :v kelemahan jimin hanyalah masalah tinggi badan ya jimin pendek untuk ukuran laki laki /? tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mengurangi jumlah pensnya yg sangat banyak hampir seluruh sekolah ini.**

 **Tapi kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan apa yg di harapkan Jungkook, ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mendekati seorang Park Jimin yang selalu lupa nama Jungkook padahal sudah 1tahun mereka berlatih Taekwondo bersama.**

 **Jungkook yg hampir saja menyerah pun menceritakan hal itu ke sahabatnya**

 **Dan atas saran teman seperjuangan nya yaitu Seokjin dan Namjoon,ia diberitahu sebuah legenda jepang zaman dahulu yang mungkin sebagian besar orang tidak akan percaya dan menganggap itu hanyalah MITOS catet MITOS (teriak bareng rapmon /gak -_-)**

 **Jungkook mencoba mitos itu dan tanpa di duga dan di sangka /? Peristiwa ajaib itu terjadi tetapi Jungkook ya bisa di billang nyasar gitu ke tempat orang asing :'v**

 **Yang** **pada** **akhirnya menemukan cinta sejati /? Seorang Jungkook dengan cara yang aneh bin ajaib ini wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hi! Annyeong kekeke_

 _Kenalin gua Rapstarmon author newbie yang baru mencoba coba/?_

 _Menumpahkan apa yang sudah lama numpuk di otak gua yg agak sarap/gak .g_

 _kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan , oiya ff ini terinspirasi dari komik jepang maaf gua ga plagiat ato apapun itu namanya wkwk ceritanya bakal beda kok walopun ga terlalu jauh hehe_

 _dan satu hal lagi ini FF nya REPUBLISH ya kali ada yg pernah baca ato liat gitu kan /? alasannya karena bahasanya mau di ubah jadi gua-lu biar humor nya makin greget wkwk  
_

 **Prolog End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

**PIYAMA KEMBARAN**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

 **.**

 _Jungkook Pov._

Oi ayeah , kenalin Gua, Jeon Jeongguk panggil aje gua Jungkook ato Kookie ato apa ae lah gua tetep aja cakep unyu yakan ngehehe

lu-lu pada mesti mau baca cerita gua hm,gua maksa kaga ape dah orang cakep bebas.

Nah, pada kepo umur gua kaga? kalo kaga yaudah sih biasa aja nanti gosah nanya-nanya pake maksa hng wkwk

Gua tuh ya masih sekolah walopun gua sebenernya udah kelewat pinter asek gua nyombong/? leh ugha, gua baru kelas 1 kok. BANGTAN SH, sekolah paling pemes,paling mewah,paling ketjeh se-antero Korea bagian selatan.

Tampang gua gosah di kepoin begimana bentuknye hm, siapapun yg liat gua mau tu orang muda-tua, tinggi-pendek, yang cakep pun udah jelas cakepan gua yak,cewek-apalagi cowok (r:uke .g) pasti bakalan tersepona dan kaga bakal bisa nolak aura kehenseman nan ketjeh super Jungkook(?) kira-kiranya cem _pelet sakti_ gitu deh. Pelis no protes no tingting cekrek :v

.

.

.

* * *

oke beibeh, gua udah siapin ceritanya,plis simak baik-baik. kalo mau nanya nanti aja di akhir sesi cerita gua/? kesip.

Gua lagi kesemsem banget ama _sunbae_ gua di sekolah,die tuh udah ahli tingkat atas gitu di klub Taekwondo, gua masuk klub Taekwondo juga lho tapi ya gua mah apa atuh. ibaratkan dia nomer 1,gua masih di nomer 2. Untung nya gua belum di _dua_ in ama die wakaka jan sampe mitamit kakak.

Nama nya Park Jimin, die kelas 2, nih ya gua jelasin dikit aja ciri-ciri dia, kalo lu pada mau banyak tau soal die bayar dulu ke gua hm.

Die tamvan,baek,btw yang paling buat gua ngiler itu rambutnya MERAH oi MERAH berasa cem liat sambalado terasa pedas terasa gerah/? dia tu demen jbjb ke siapa aja, senyum sana-sini nyengir sana-sini untung aja giginya rapi,putih,bersih jadi dia pede aja keknya plus stok _lipbalm_ nya banyak jadi bibir dia _antikering_ wkwk. Makanya dia jadi mayan populer, pens die ampir seluruh sekolah kali ya gak jugak sih pens gua agak banyakan dikit dari die, doh _sunbae idaman_ gua ngahahaha

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang gua lagi latihan Taekwondo nih gais dan lo semua wajib tau kalo si Jimin _sunbae idaman_ gua sepanjang masa juga ada dimari wkwk.

Pas gua lagi sibuk _berangan-angan_ berduaan ama Jimin,sambil gua lirik lirik ngekode gitu ke dia yang lagi berdiri tegap gagah doh kaka kuad kan iman Kookie ngahaha. Eeh nama gua dipanggil. Buyar udah _angan-angan-indah-bersama-jimin-tercintah._

"Jeon Jeongguk, giliranmu!" ujar pelatih taekwondo dengan suara yang tegas.

"Anjer padahal lagi asyik hmz ." gua ngebatin strip.

Gua pun berdiri, maju ke arena latihan teros siap dengan kuda-kudaan (?) gadeng tapi tapi tapi telinga gua denger suara yang merdu,sekseh,dalem,ah indahnya. Gua seketika nge _blush_ bentaran aja lah nanti dikira gua kenapa kalo lama lama gakgakgak.

" Jeon Jekook , Semangat yo! Jangan takut lu tangguh kok, gua dukung lu dari sini ! " kata Jimin hanya pada gua seorang asek.

" Tuhan makasih udah ngejawab do'a dede Kookie selama ini :'v ! Yeah kau sangat beruntung Jeon Jeongguk " Teriak gua dalam hati berasa ada sesuatu yang lagi terbang kesana-kemari gitu di dalem perut gua wkwkwk.

ofc dumz/? gua langsung ngalahin temen latihan yang jadi lawan gua ini dengan gampang, gua banting die dalam satu hentakan teknik andalan gua,maapin gua ya brah gua bisikin dikit ke dia biar ga baver/? .

.

.

.

 _Latihan pun berakhir. Sudah waktunya pulang._

 _._

Gua ngeberanikan diri secara yakan gua gentle manly gini buat ngobrol ame Jimin- _sunbae_ - _idaman_ sebelum die pulang dan bikin gua kadang galau kangen diwaktu yang bersamaan kalo kaga liat die ehehe.

Gua colek bahu dia dikit asik mayan dapet grepe/? :v

" Makasih ya,Jimin- _sunbae_ tadi udah ngedukung gua " Kata gua sambil nyengir nunjukin gigi kelinci unyu kebanggaan gua akakak MODUS ON.

" Yoa,masama! Jekook digituin dikit udah seneng ya hoho ! " Die ngejawab gitu ke gua, ikutan nyengir nunjukin eyesmile dia yang _super-duper sedap_ buat di pandangin,aaa kakak mumumu :v

" Ah! Btw Jimin- _sunbae_ maap nih yak nama gua tu Jungkook bukan Jekook." Gua ngejawab nya agak kek aegyo gitu,suara dimanisin diimutin level tiga terus gua nunduk dikit.

" Iye,Jekook gua tau kok, tenang aja. Lu manis banget deh! "

Die nepuk bahu gua pelan lalu die pergi keluar ruang klub udah kebelet pen pulang keknya.

Gua dongakin kepala pen natap dia dengan jurus aegyo level dua eh dia udah gak ada. Maksudnya udah keburu pulang gitu, yaudahlah dia ga inget nama gua gavavah,dede Kookie kuat dede Kookie seterong/? demi Jimin- _sunbae_ - _idaman._

Gua pun ikutan pulang udah sore gini bro capek jugak sih, pas sampe rumah gua mau ngebo etapi jan sampe lupa buat mimpiin si Jimin wkwk.

 _Jungkook pov end._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC dulu biar seger /?

.

* * *

Argh tolong jangan bantai dan bash saya

ini apa coba

kenapa jadi kek gini

berasa mau muntah gak /? sini saya siapin kresek :'v wkwk

saya kelewat gila karena belum jugak di notice BTS /? oh impian impian wkwk

butuh saran yang membangun ya /? saya tau kok tulisan saya ga bagus /? berantakan /? seenak jidat /? tapi ngebet nulis kayak beginian wkwk /kubur diri :'v

oke sekian , makasih yg fav follow palagi reviews ku senang ku bahagiyah /?

.

.

RAPSTARMON


End file.
